callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
G18
The Glock 18 (or G18 as it is known in-game) is a machine pistol in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It was first seen used in a demonstration, during the snowmobile chase at the end of Cliffhanger. The pistol is depicted in a "two tone black and flat dark earth" color scheme. History It is a select-fire version of the Glock 17 pistol, with single-full fire modes. It was created for Austrian counter-terrorists and considered one of the few 'true' machine pistols. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The G18 is the sidearm when using the Snowmobile in Cliffhanger, and can be found in some of the levels such as "Takedown" or "Loose Ends". In multiplayer it is a highly effective short-mid range weapon, but has huge upwards recoil. It's firing rate is on par with some of the LMGs, making it both powerful and uncontrollable in full auto. It can have the Red Dot Sight, Silencer, Akimbo, EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight, Full Metal Jacket, and Extended Magazines as attachments. Unlike most pistols, the G18 is held in one hand and arguably bridges the gap between the game's semiautomatic and machine pistols in terms of handling (i.e. draw and aim down sights time), which can make it a competitive option for a sidearm. Trivia *In Multiplayer the Glock 18 is a great close quarters weapon due to its extremely high rate of fire and large ammo capacity; however, it should be noted that it has a very noticeable recoil. A good tactic is to aim at an enemy's legs or groin as the recoil will make the gun rise into the chest and head region. *The Glock is held in the left hand on the snowmobile, when seconds before "Roach" got on, he used his right. This is because the throttle on a snowmobile is on the right side of the handlebar. *A Glock pistol (not necessarily the Glock 18) is the icon for the Last Stand perk in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The gun is actually a Glock 17 converted to full auto, since there is no selector switch on the left side, characteristic of the Glock 18. Converting a Glock 17 to full auto is possible, but is rare and impractical. The converted Glock17 is only full auto because people will "shave" the seer so the firing mechanism keeps repeating, thus making it full auto. Thus when you fire it you pull the trigger and unload the whole magazine and it doesn't stop because there's no "catch". *The G18 is the standard issue sidearm of Task Force 141, as every member has one in his holster, and MacTavish aims one on Rojas at the end of "Takedown". *The create a class picture lacks the extended magazine found in actual gameplay, although the magazine might have been taken out to save space. *If you look at the gun through the sniper scope on the slide it actually says Gluke instead of Glock File:G18 6.png|The Glock 18 Category:Weapons Category:Machine Pistols Category:Austrian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons